The invention relates to a tourbillon, or a tourbillon module, as well as a clockwork with a tourbillon mechanism, according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
So-called “tourbillon” clockworks are known from the state of the art, with which the balance is arranged on a rotary stand. In contrast to a conventional clockwork, with such a clockwork, a rotational movement about the same balance axis or about a rotation axis parallel to the balance axis is superimposed on the pendulum movement of the balance, with the aim of statistically compensating inaccuracies which are dependent on the position.
Conventional tourbillon designs are classed as flying, semi-flying or conventional. The differences of the individual manners of design are based on the arrangement of the bearings which serve for the mounting of the rotary stand and the balance. A good overview with regard to the different tourbillons may be deduced from the book “Das Tourbillon” by Reinhard Meis, 1993, Callway publishing house, Munich.
With a so-called flying tourbillon design, the balance and the escapement mechanism (as a rule lever escapement) is mounted on the rotary stand. With non-flying or semi-flying tourbillons, the arbor (axle) of the balance (balance arbor), completely or at least on one side, is mounted outside the rotary stand. With all known tourbillon designs, the balance and the escapement mechanism are arranged on the same side of the platform of the rotary stand, which leads to a one-sided concentration of weight, having a certain negative influence on the clockwork accuracy of the watch/clock. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that due to the construction manner which is often convoluted, the assembly and the maintenance of the tourbillon are difficult to accomplish. In particular with flying tourbillons, the balance arbor has a limited length, which has a negative effect on the loading of the bearings.